steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tell the Tale
"Tell The Tale" is the eighth episode of the first season of Mission: Homeworld, and the eighth episode overall. It is the second episode of the Mission: Homeworld bomb. Synopsis Jasper tells the gems about the time that Homeworld tried to invade earth. Plot The next morning after Jasper and Andalusite’s mental breakdown, the gems all gather for their morning muster, as usual. Jasper: Today, we will not be going on any missions. MSS: Yeasss. Jasper: Today, I’m going to tell all of you about the Gem Rebellion. MSS: NOOOOO…. Jasper: Quit your whining. The other gems all sigh. Great, a boring day. Andalusite was still shaking from last night. She knew she had power. She just needed a good time to use it…. Jasper: Everyone fall out and sit in a diamond on the floor. Peridot: Why not just a circl-- Jasper: DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO NOT SIT IN A DIAMOND SHAPE. Peridot: Yikes. The gems all did as Jasper said and sat in a diamond shape. Jasper also sat, yet still taller than the rest of the Homeworld gems. Jasper: So it all started during Earth’s invasion….. ------------ The entire battlefield was filled with shattered gems and gems’ weapons lying on the ground as the humans fought back. Jasper: WEAK. Jasper easily crushed a human. Other gems were also fighting humans, and few were defeated. It seemed like it was going to be an easy win for Homeworld. And then it happened. Rose Quartz made her speech. Rose Quartz: Gems! Is this really what you want? It caught some gems’ attention. Rose Quartz: The humans did nothing to us. The gems all looked at each other, murmuring in agreement. Rose Quartz: This is brutal to them. They did nothing to us, we don’t need to be so cruel. Jasper: DON’T LISTEN TO THE REBEL. A large amount of gems immediately returned to Jasper’s side, summoning their weapons, preparing to battle the rebels. However, many gems stayed with Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz: If you want to fight your own kind, Jasper, then that is what you will get. Jasper: Gems. ATTACK! ------------ Maw-Sit-Sit: It happened THAT quickly? Jasper: Correct. Within the blink of an eye, we were fighting ourselves. How stupid! ------------ The gems were fighting each other madly, and the rebels had the humans on their side. They started taking out our own side. But there were non-rebel, non-Homeworld gems, too. They fled from the battle. ------------ MSS: Who were they? Jasper: Strawberry Quartz, Poudrettetite. Never knew ‘em well, other than the girl was a Kindergarten gem and that the dude was Rose Quartz’ closest follower. MSS: I think I remember a Strawberry Quartz…. Maybe… In Jade or Emerald’s memory? Jasper: Oh, right. I forgot. ----------- Jade and Emerald were part of Homeworld’s side. They were forever faithful to Yellow Diamond. In the battle, Emerald was brutally murdered when a rebel had torn her in two, right at her gem. They had used a machete to attack her while she was off-guard. Jade, however, is a different story. Her gem was on her back. She was fighting a rebel closely when they had fought over, near a cliff. The rebel engaged in dirty fighting, and she had shoved Jade off of the cliff. She landed on rocks, and square on her back, shattering her gem into two. ----------- Amazonite: That sounds quite gruesome… MSS: COOL! Jasper: And then the force fusion experiments brought you to life, Maw-Sit-Sit. MSS: Sweet. Amazonite: Not really… ----------- After the rebellion of Rose Quartz, when we were fighting, many rebels’ gems were destroyed. Their shards were used to create the Cluster. The cluster was to be weaponized by Homeworld to remind the rebellion of what they did. ----------- MSS: Will we ever see the cluster? Jasper: Perhaps someday. ----------- But Homeworld fled, unfortunately. It wasn’t worth losing troops for sleep. It wasn’t like rebels would change their mind, anyways. We thought that they would become loyal to us once more and conquer Earth for us. That didn’t happen, unfortunately. They stayed, but they never attacked us. They only fought off what we sent. Peridot tried sending small robots of her own to repair the Communication Hub and the Galaxy Warp, but the 4 rebels that remained continued to fight them off. And then, we captured them at one point. One of the rebels was a fusion. We unfused her and then she fused again and beat the living daylights out of me. They escaped. ------------ MSS: Yikes. Amazonite: We don’t look too great in this story, yeah? MSS: Yeah… Jasper: I’m almost done with the story. Hold on. ------------ After they escaped, I fused with Lapis to create Malachite. We were trapped at the bottom of the ocean forever, until Rose Quartz’ son unfused us through Lapis Lazuli. We both returned to Homeworld and Lapis made herself a new residence for her. I stayed here. A while after that, Celestite arrived on Earth and joined the rebels. ------------ MSS + Amazonite: Celestite? ------------ Celestite would be the end of us if she fought against us. She’s more powerful than any of you. ------------ Jasper: Even you, Maw-Sit-Sit. Maw-Sit-Sit looks at the floor. MSS: Oh... Jasper: She’s capable of freezing time and annihilating all of us if she gets the chance. This is horrible for our future plan, though. MSS: Future plan…? Jasper: We plan to attack Beach City in two days time. MSS: TWO DAYS!? Amazonite: That’s outrageous! Jasper: Yes, it is. But I think we have the time and the ability to do it. We need to prepare for them, gear up, and then head out. We AREN’T going to lose this time. MSS: We could ALL die. Andy: Yeah. That’d be a shame if everyone died. MSS: Yeah! What Andy said! Jasper: None of us are going to die. MSS: ….I trust you on this one, Jasper. Jasper: Good. We need to get planning. Features Characters Maw-Sit-Sit Andalusite Amazonite Jasper Rose Quartz (Mentioned) Peridot Trivia * Next to the pilot, this episode is the shortest in the series. * This is because I never finished the episode before I released it. I wanted to stay on schedule.